The Guardian
by Helooo
Summary: " Era verdade que eles não se conheciam muito bem, mas diante do pouco tempo que haviam estado juntos, ele havia descoberto o suficiente para saber que poderia amá-la para sempre." Nicholas Sparks


Hospital de Forks - POV Esme

Cheguei ao hospital de Forks desesperada, minha filha mais nova Alice de apenas 3 anos estava com muita febre e eu não podia nem contar com o bêbado do meu marido por que ele nao se importava com nossos filhos. Eu segurava Alice no meu colo e puxava Edward pela mão, Edward era meu filho mais velho, tinha 6 anos. Meus dois bebes são fruto de um casamento fracassado meu com Charles Evenson. As vezes pensou que sou uma fraca, passar por todos os abusos, fisicos e psicológicos, que o Charles faz comigo, e não conseguir ter forças para mudar essa situação, mas o que posso fazer? Vim do Brasil para o Estados Unidos para trabalhar e estudar, trabalhava como empregada na casa dos pais de Charles e fazia faculdade de noite. Menos de um ano depois nos começamos a namora e eu engravidei e nos dois nos casamos e foi a que o inferno começou, ele chegava todos os dias bêbado, me batia, abusava de mim e as coisas foram piorando depois da gravides de Alice. Eu nunca tive coragem de sair da casa, as ameaças que ele fazia para mim era cada dia mais verdadeira e eu tinha muito medo de ele fazer alguma coisa com as crianças por que apesar de tudo eu nunca tinha deixado ele chegar perto do Edward e nem da Alice..Mesmo eu sedo formada ele nunca deixou eu trabalhar fora e eu vivia para satisfazer a vontade dele.  
Limpei minha mente dos meus devaneios assim que cheguei no balcão de informação do hospital, preenchi uma ficha com os dados da Alice e sentei na sala de espera ao lado de uma garotinha linda, com os cabelos um pouco para baixo do ombro acho que não tinha mais de 5 ano, logo uma enfermeira me chamou e eu falei para o Edward:  
Esme: Filho, por favor não saia daqui, eu vou levar a Alice para o médico ve-lá e já volto...  
Edward: Ok mãe  
Me levantei e fui caminhando para junto da enfermeira...

POV CARLISLE

A vida até o momento não tem sido muito boa para mim, quero dizer, tenho uma filha linda de 5 anos Rosalie Hale. Minha mulher morreu assim que deu a luz a minha pequena, eu ainda era residente deste mesmo hospital e a partir da i minha vida é cuidar e dar amor para a minha monstrinha. Meus amigos acham que eu deveria achar uma "mãe" para Rose, aqui mesmo no hospital, algumas médicas e enfermeiras davam em cima de mim na cara dura, mas eu nunca dei moral para nenhuma delas, tenho comigo que quando a mulher certa aparecer vai ser amor a primeira vista, assim como foi com a mãe da Rose.  
Normalmente minha filha ficava com babá enquanto eu trabalhava o problema era que Rose não ia muito com a cara das babás e as expulsava de casa antes mesmo do almoço. Eu já tinha contratado todas as babás desse cidade e nenhuma mais queria cuidar dela acho que minha única salvação seria a Nanny McPhee aparecer e fazer um milagre na minha casa. Hoje era para ser uma segunda feira normal mas não consegui uma baba para Rose, pensei em ligar para o Eleazar e Carmem, meus amigos e padrinhos da Rose, mas eles já tinham trabalho de mais com o hiperativo do seu filho e meu afilhado de 6 anos Emmett. Pensei também em Renée e Charlie, mas Charlie era o Xerife da cidade e Renée ficava sozinha com a Bella de 5 anos e Jasper de 4 e se juntasse a Rose com eles a coitada com certeza ia ficar louca... Resolvi traze-la para o hospital comigo, ela adorava vim para cá, andava pelo hospital inteiro, brincava e me matava de vergonha quando as mulheres vinham paparicar ela e dar em cima de mim e ela era mau educada.. Tinhas planos de não ficar muito tempo no hospital mas acabou aparecendo alguns casos e me segurou lá, aposto que Rose já estava entediada de ficar andando pelo hospital, resolvi que atenderia o ultimo caso, uma menininha de 3 anos com febre muito alta, e depois iria embora com Rose...

POV ROSE

Eu já estava muito entediada por ficar andando de um lado para o outro no hospital sozinha, fui até a sala de espera na frente da sala do papai e sentei para descansar um pouco, logo uma moça muito bonita sentou ao meu lado, ela era muito bonita, parecia um anjo, ela carregava uma menininha no colo e um garotinho de cabelo preto bagunçado sentou ao lado dela e ela falou para o garoto...  
Mulher: Filho, por favor não saia daqui, eu vou levar a Alice para o médico ve-lá e já volto...  
Menino: Ok mãe  
Depois que ela se levantou e foi para a sala do papai e eu virei para o menino...  
Rose: Oi, meu nome é Rosalie..  
Edward: Oi, sou Edward  
Rose: Sua irmã está doente?  
Edward: Sim...  
Rose: Meu pai vai cuidar dela, ele cuida de todo mundo é o melhor médico do mundo todo...  
Edward: O seu pai é médico, que legal isso  
Rose: È mesmo... Você quer conhecer o hospital comigo?  
Edward: Mas minha mãe disse para eu ficar aqui...  
Rose: É rápidinho...  
Edward: Certo  
A gente levantou e fui mostrar o hospital para ele...

POV Esme

Acompanhei a enfermeira até a sala do Dr. que estava de plantão, Alice chorava no meu colo e meu coração se apertava por ver minha fadinha com dor. Entrei na sala e o Dr. já estava nos esperando, não pude deixar de notar como ele era bonito, ele parecia tem no máximo 28 anos, corpo definido, cabelos loiro, olhos verde, fiquei um pouco corada quando ele percebeu que eu o analisava...  
POV Carlisle

Eu estava aguardando uma paciente normal com uma filha no colo, mas me surpreendi com uma mulher maravilhosa que entrou pela porta do consultório. Ela era extremamente bonita, um pouco mais baixa que eu,cabelos num tom de bronze um pouco encaracolado, sua pele era pálida. Apesar de linda ela tinha um olhar triste, quando nossos olhos se encontraram ela ficou corada percebi que isso deixava ela mais linda ainda... Meu coração acelerou assim que olhei para ela, mas eu precisava me controlar, ela carregava nos seus braços uma criança que chorava por ajuda e era minha obrigação atende-la...  
Carlisle: Boa tarde, sou o Dr. Cullen, no que posso ajudar?  
Esme: Boa tarde Dr., minha filha está com muita febre e não sei mais o que fazer...  
A voz dela mesmo desesperada era linda, soava como músicas para meus ouvidos, caminhei até a maca e pedi para ela colocar a criança ali deitada, ela obedeceu e ficou ao meu lado. A menininha era linda, na ficha constava que seu nome era Alice e combinava perfeitamente com ela, por que ela parecia uma fadinha pequenininha e frágil. Atendi a pequena com o maior cuidado e amor que eu podia, deu um remédio para diminuir a febre do momento e dei uma receita para ela com alguns remédios para ela comprar. Quando terminei a consulta a criança estava mais calma, já não chorava mais e sua mãe estava com um olhar mais tranquila...  
Carlisle: Então é isso, seguindo essa receita que eu passei essa menininha linda vai melhorar logo...  
Esme: Obrigada Dr... Estou liberada agora?  
Carlisle: Claro - Acompanhei ela até a porta e ouvi de sua boca um "ai meu Deus" assim que ela olhou para as cadeiras vazias da sala de espera... - Está tudo bem?  
Esme: Ai meu Deus - Ela repetia olhando para os lados...  
Carlisle: Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
Esme: Meu filho, deixei ele sentado ali... Eu pedi para ele não sair da li, será que aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? - Ela continuava desesperada, dei uma risada imaginando o que tinha acontecido e perguntei:  
Carlisle: Por um acaso, hora que você deixou ele ali, tinha por perto uma garotinha com carrinha de anjo?  
Esme: Sim, tinha uma garotinha linda sentada ao nosso lado...  
Carlisle: Eu vou esganar a Rose... Fica tranquila, seu filho está bem, venha comigo...  
Comecei a caminhar pelos corredores do hospital e ela me seguiu, logo cheguei onde imaginava que Rose tinha levado o novo amiguinho, na sala de jogos, nos entramos e Esme já foi falando:  
Esme: Edward meu filho, eu não pedi para você me esperar lá?  
As crianças nos olharam assustados e Rose fez a maior cara de gatinho do Shrek...  
Rose: Não briga com ele, por favor, foi eu que chamei ele para brincar, ele ainda falo que não ia sai de lá mas eu insisti...  
Edward: Desculpa mamãe, mas não foi culpa da Rose eu que quis vim  
Esme ficou olhando para cara da Rose e eu resolvi apresenta-las...  
Carlisle: Essa é minha filha Rosalie  
Rose: Mas você pode me chamar de Rose  
Esme: Muito prazer Rose, você é muito linda...  
Rose: Muito obrigada, você também é muito bonita  
Espera um pouco, a Rose sendo simpática com uma mulher só pode significar duas coisas, ou ela está querendo alguma coisa eu ela realmente gostou de Esme..  
Esme: Filho, a gente precisa ir embora...  
Edward: Mas a Alice já está bem?  
Esme: Sim ela tá bem...  
Edward: Bem que ela podia ficar uns dias doente porque dai a gente não precisaria ir embora - O garoto abaixou a cabeça triste  
Esme: Pelo amor de Deus Ed, não fale isso...  
Edward: Eu não quero voltar para lá mamãe  
Ela se abaixou e ficou da altura dele, eu e Rose ficamos apenas observando...  
Esme: Você sabe que ele nunca vai fazer mal para você filho...  
Edward: Mas ele faz para você mamãe  
Ela abraçou o filho e disse:  
Esme: Amor nos precisamos realmente ir, me desculpe  
Edward: Tudo bem mamãe..  
Ela se levantou e olhou para mim, seus olhos estava cheios de lágrimas que ela segurava para não deixar cair...  
Esme: Obrigado Dr.  
Carlisle: Não há de que,se precisar de alguma coisa eu estarei aqui  
Esme: Obrigada - Ela olhou para o filho - Filho se despede de sua amiguinha e do Dr. e vamos...  
Edward e Rose se despediram com um abraço, Rose abraçou Esme também e passou a mãozinha na cabeça de Alice que dormia no colo da mãe e os dois foram saindo. A suplica do garoto para a mãe mexeu comigo, o que será que aquela acontecia na vida daquela mulher tão doce e linda e com seus filhos. Fiquei tão intrigado que uma ideia boba passou pela minha cabeça...  
Carlisle: Filha o que você me diz de brincarmos de espião...  
Rose: É como se brinca disso papai?  
Carlisle: A gente segue uma pessoa e descobre o que está acontecendo com ela...  
Rose: Legal, e quem a gente vai seguir?  
Carlisle: Seu amiguinho e a Mãe dele  
Rose: Por que nos vamos seguir o Ed?  
Carlisle: Papai está com um mau pressentimento...  
Rose: O que é mau presse, presse...  
Carlisle: pressentimento filha, quer disser que o papai acha que algo de ruim vai acontecer com eles  
Ela abriu a boca e me respondeu:  
Rose: Vamos então papai, corre...  
Peguei ela no colo, corri para minha sala, tirei meu jaleco, peguei minha carteira e as chaves do carro e corri para o estacionamento na esperança de Esme ainda estar lá. Minha sorte e que ela estava entrando no carro, entrei no meu também e segui ela. Rose observava todo o caminho atenciosamente e eu estava um pouco nervoso, o que eu estava fazendo, seguindo uma mulher que mau conhecia, apesar de ser errado meu coração dizia que era o certo a ser feito.

Pov Esme

Como esse médico que atendeu a Alice mexeu comigo, ele era lindo, seu sorriso ela maravilhoso, ela foi tão amoroso e cuidadoso com a Alice que fez meu coração bater mais forte ainda por ele, mas que boba que eu era, provavelmente ele era casado, tinha até uma filha muito linda. Eu estava dirigindo para minha casa com um aperto no coração, estava rezando para que o Charles não estivesse em casa. Não tinha um dinheiro comigo, infelizmente não poderia para numa farmácia e comprar os remédios para a Ai. Parei o carro na frente daquela casa onde eu realmente não queria entrar, Alice já estava acordada e brincava com Edward no banco de traz do carro. Desci do carro, ajudei Alice e Edward descer e caminhamos até a entrada de casa onde Charles me esperava com uma garrafa de uiski na mão...Passei Alice para o colo do Edward e ordenei que ele levasse a irma para o quarto pela porta dos fundos e caminhei até Chales que me recebeu com sua grosseria normal..  
Charles: A ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA SUA VAGABUNDA  
Esme: Eu estava no hospital, sua filha está doente  
Charles: MINHA FILHA NÃO, SUA FILHA, OUTRA QUE VAI VIRAR VAGABUNDA IGUAL A MÃE  
Esme : NÃO FALE ISSO DA MINHA FILHA  
Ele caminhou até mim e me deu um tapa na cara que me fez cair no chão...  
POV Carlisle

Parei o carro próximo do carro de Esme que estava estacionado e fiquei observando a cena, um homem esperava por ela na varanda da casa e ela caminhou até ele, logo o homem gritou com ela e deu um tapa na cara dela. Olhei desesperado para Rose e ela tinha o mesmo olhar que eu  
Carlisle: Não saia desse carro Rose, trave as portas assim que eu descer...  
Desci do carro e corri até onde o cara estava sentado em cima do corpo fragil de Esme ele tentando bater e ela tentando se defender. Não falei nada e tentei puxar ele de cima dela...  
Carlisle: Solta ela seu desgraçado  
Ele mau teve tempo se defender e nos rolamos pelo gramado da casa dela, dei alguns socos na cara dele e ele revidou, como ele estava bêbado logo ele desmaiou com um dos meus socos. Esme continuava caida no chão, me levantei, limpei o sangue que escorria do meu nariz e fui em sua direção...  
Carlisle: Esme você está bem...- Ela chorava de mais e eu continuei - Venha, levante, vamos pegar as crianças e vamos embora daqui...

POV Esme

Eu não estava acreditando no que estava acontecendo, o Dr. Carlilse estava ali, rolando no chão com Charles, mas o que ele estava fazendo ali, será que devido ao medo que o Edward demonstrou no hospital ele me seguiu até? Charles desmaiou após um soco do Dr., eu não conseguia conter minhas lágrimas, o Dr. veio caminhando até mim e perguntou se eu estava bem, não conseguia responder, estava sem forças, e ele levantou me esticando a mão, " Venha, levante, vamos pegar as crianças e vamos embora daqui...". Essa era a minha chance de mudar minha vida, mudar a vida dos meus filhos, peguei na mão dele e me levantei...  
Esme: Não posso ir, me desculpe, Charles vai me matar quando acordar  
Carlisle: Não se preocupe, ele não vai mais fazer mau para você e nem para as crianças...  
Abaixei minha cabeça e le a levantou com a mão e me olhou nos olhos, seus olhos verdes brilhavam...  
Carlisle: Confie em mim Esme, ele nunca mais vai fazer mau para vocês...  
POV Carlisle

Pedi para ela confiar em mim, e ela esboçou um sorriso de quanto de boca e eu suspirei aliviado...  
Carlisle: Vamos pegar as crianças e vamos sair daqui...  
Esme: Mas e nossas coisas?  
Carlisle: Pegue apenas algumas roupas para você e as crianças...  
Ela tentou falar alguma coisa mas eu a puxei pela mão para dentro da casa, a casa era bonita, estava super bem arrumada e era super bem decorada. Ela nos guiou até o andar de cima onde atrás de uma porta podia ouvir Alice chorando e Edward falando com ela, Esme bateu na porta...  
Esme: Filho, abre a porta, é a mamãe  
O menino foi obediente e abriu a porta, lágrimas também escorriam de seus olhos ele abraçou a mãe assim que a viu...  
Edward: Ele te machucou muito mamãe?  
Esme: Não meu amor, o Dr. Carlisle veio nos ajudar...  
Ele olhou para mim e me deu um abraço, retribuiu e aproveitei para pega-lo no colo...  
Carlisle: Pegue a Alice e vamos...  
Ela pegou a Alice que logo se acalmou no colo da mãe, foi até outro quarto, pegou uma bolsa de viajem e começou colocar algumas peças de roupa dentro dela. Descemos a escadas e fomos para direção do meu carro. Charles continuava caído no chão e Rose estava agitada dentro do carro, ela destravou o carro e nos entramos, Edward entrou atras com Rose e Esme na frente com Alice no colo...  
Comecei a dirigir e mesmo sendo errado, peguei meu celular e liguei para o Charlie...  
Ligação on  
Chalie: Delegacia  
Carlisle: Oi Charlie é o Carl, preciso da sua ajuda...  
Charlie: Carl, aconteceu alguma coisa? A Rose está bem?  
Carlisle: Sim ela está... Olha não me pergunte nada agora, mas encontrei um cara batendo numa mulher e eu meio que deixei ele desmaiado no chão da casa dele...  
Charlei: Meu Deus homem e você está bem?  
Carlisle: Estou bem, você pode fazer alguma coisa?  
Charlei: Eu posso ir até lá, mas sem essa tal mulher fazer um B.O eu não tenho motivos concretos para mante-lo preso...  
Carlisle: Anota o endereço Charlei, tenho certeza que quando você chegar lá terá um bom motivo para manter ele preso...  
Passei o endereço para Charlie e combinei que depois a gente conversava... Desliguei o telefone e continuei dirigindo...  
POV Esme

Dr. Carlisle estava no telefone falando com um tal de Charlie, provavelmente esse cara era policial ou coisa do tipo por que o Dr. estava pedindo para ele prender Charles. Cadeia era o que aquele desgraçado realmente precisava, Alice chupava uma chupeta calmamente no meu colo e Edward e Rose choravam um pouco assustados... Dr. Carlisle estacionou o carro em frente de uma casa enorme e maravilhosa e ele falou:  
Carlisle: Chegamos...  
Edward: Noooossa vocês moram aqui?  
Rose: Você vai adorar nossa casa é a melhor do mundo, venham...  
Os dois desceram do carro e o Dr. olhou para mim...  
Carlisle: Venha, vamos descer  
Esme: Dr. me desculpe, isso é errado, o que sua mulher vai pensar de mim...  
Carlisle: Em primeiro lugar, pode me chamar de apenas de Carlisle, em segundo, minha mulher morreu assim que a Rose nasceu, então...  
Esme: Sinto muito...  
Carlisle: Não sinta, venha vamos descer...  
Ele desceu do carro e eu o acompanhei, Alice estava quietinha no meu colo e Edward e Rose estava parado na frente da porta da mansão esperando a gente. Fiquei de boca aberta quando entramos na casa, ela era super bem decorada e arrumada, Rose já puxou Edward e os dois correram escadas a cima, Carlisle comentou...  
Carlisle: Não se engane com a decoração, eu não sou muito ligado nessas coisas. Foi minhas comadres que fizeram...  
Esme: São decoradoras?  
Carlisle: Sim, elas tem uma pequena empresa aqui na cidade...  
Esme: Uhm, é uma profissão muito boa, queria ter seguido carreira...  
Carlisle: Você é decoradora também?  
Esme: Sou formada, mas nunca trabalhei na área...  
Carlile: Venha vou te mostrar a casa...  
Ele me mostrou a casa e eu acabei ficando no quarto da Rose com ela Edward e Alice que brincavam com legos no chão enquanto Carlisle foi tomar banho. Uns 15 minutos depois ele voltou e falou:  
Carlisle: Você pode dar uma olhada na Rose por mim?  
Rose: Você vai sair papai?  
Carlisle: Vou, mas daqui a pouco eu volto...  
Rose: Mas e se aquele cara mau vim aqui?  
Carlisle: Ele não vai vim querida, o tio Charlie já cuidou dele...Esme fique a vontade  
Esme: Tudo bem...  
Ele saiu do quarto e da casa, fiquei mas uns minutos observando as crianças brincar e perguntei  
Esme: Rose o que fazemos agora?  
Rose: Eu não sei, já está escurecendo ?  
Esme: Sim querida  
Rose: Então sempre que está ficando escuro o papai me da banho e depois esquenta alguma comida congelada e depois a gente assiste filme e dorme...  
Esme: Ok, então vamos tomar um banho?  
Rose: Tudo bem  
Dei banho nos três e Rose foi me mostrando onde estava as coisa, a casa de Carlisle era realmente muito bem organizada e foi bem facil essa tarefa, deixei os três assistino um filme e fui tomar um banho também, estava um pouco envergonhada por estar ali mas de alguma forma um dia eu iria compensar a ajudar que Carlisle estava dando para mim... Terminei o banho e nos 4 descemos para a cozinha, na geladeira tinha bastante comida congelada, resolvi fazer alguma coisa diferente, e fiz uma comida bem típica brasileira arroz, feijão, bife e batata frita.  
Já passava das oito da noite quando dei janta para as crianças, elas comeram tudo e depois que eu arrumei a cozinha e como Carlisle ainda não tinha chego, escrevi um bilhete informando que tinha comida para ele no microondas e eu e as crianças sentamos no sofá para assistir um pouco de tv. Fazia muito tempo que eu não me sentia assim, tranquila, aliviada, não sabia nada sobre a vida desse anjo que apareceu na minha vida chamado Carlisle, mas meu coração dizia que eu podia fechar meus olhos tranquila pois esse homem nunca iria me machucar...

POV Carlisle

Sai de casa e liguei para Charlie e para Eleazar para nos encontrarmos na casa de Charlie e conversar... Cheguei lá e todos já estavam me esperando, Charlie, Renée, Eleazar, Carmen e as crianças. Cumprimentei a todos e enquanto as crianças demoliam a casa nos adultos fomos conversar...  
Eleazar: Pode explicar o que aconteceu meu caro amigo?  
Contei toda a historia para eles desde a hora que Esme entrou no hospital e eles escutaram atento, Camen queria me matar por eu ter seguido Esme mas depois admitiu que fiz certo em ajuda-la...  
Renée: É como ela é? Ela é bonita?  
Carlisle: Apesar da tristeza estampada no rosto dela, ela é linda  
Charlie: Ela sendo linda ou não, você precisa leva-lá na delegacia amanha para prestar queixa, deixei aquele vagabundo preso hoje por desacato só posso manter ele lá se ela dar queixa dele...  
Carlisle: Sim amanha cedo a gente vai lá  
Carmen: E a Rose não deu nenhum ataque com ela ainda ?  
Carlisle: Por incrível que pareça não, ela nem reclamou quando disse que ia sair de casa  
Eleazar: Para conquistar a Rose essa mulher deve ser boa mesmo...  
Ficamos conversando por bastante tempo, Charlie me explicou que Esme deveria fazer alguns exames de corpo delito paa provar tudo o que aquele vagabundo fazia e Eleazar que era Advogado, me explicou sobre como Esme deveria proceder para pedir o divorcio e a guarda definitiva dos filhos. Quando olhei no meu relógio já passava das nove, Renée insistiu que eu jantasse com eles mas preferi ir para casa. Cheguei em casa e estava tudo apagado e apenas uma luz no corredor da escada acesa, fui para a cozinha e tinha um bilhete em cima da mesa. " Tem janta pronta no microondas, estamos na sala de TV". Abri o microondas e realmente tinha um prato de comida pronto já, esquentei e comecei a comer, Meu Deus fazia anos que não comia comida feita na hora e, nossa Esme cozinhava realmente muito bem. Terminei de comer, lavei meu prato e subi as escada até a sala de tv, não pude deixar de sorrir com a cena que vi na minha frente. Os quatro estavam dormindo, Alice no colo de Esme, Edward com a cabeça numa das pernas dela e Rose com a cabeça na outra. Peguei Rose no colo e a levei para seu quarto, a cobri e beijei sua testa...  
Carlisle: Durma com Deus pequena, papai te ama muito...  
Voltei para sala e carreguei Edward e Alice para o quarto de hospedes e ao lado do quarto de Rose e depois carreguei Esme para o mesmo quarto das crianças, coloquei ela com cuidado na cama entre os filhos e fiquei parado por alguns segundo olhando para aquela frágil familia que devem ter sofrido de mais até chegar aqui, falei para eles antes de sair do quarto.  
Carlisle: Durmam tranquilos, eu não deixarei que ninguém mais faça mal para vocês...

Fim...


End file.
